How Lyacaenae Got Her Wings: The Myth Never Told
by mila wellman
Summary: Have you ever wondered why butterflies fly so free? Follow Lyacaenae, cursed by Aphrodite to do as she is asked, as she searches for freedom. Created for school. Authors: Me Mila Wellman , Chlo-chlo Evangaline Mercedes and Jeni.


How Lyacaenae Got Her Wings

Long ago, there was a girl named Lyacaenae. She was pretty and had long golden hair that almost every girl in town envied. But she was also greedy and spoiled, selfish, and had no thoughts for others. This is where our story begins.

"You dirty, selfish, greedy, self-centered girl! You never do what you're told, and you're not even pretty!" Shrieked Aphrodite heatedly. "So," she continued, "I'm going to make it so that you _have_ to do what anyone asks of you. So there!

Hereby,

For now and forever,

Whatever is asked of you,

You shall do!"

Lyacaenae felt as though an iron hand was reaching into her brain. It grasped the obedient side of her, burrowed deep inside her mental storage, and yanked it up to the surface, overcoming the part of her that had always led.

"Now let's see how you fare!" And Aphrodite disappeared in a puff of French perfume.

Lyacaenae soon realized that she was 'rather' despised. After the townspeople found out about the curse, they would strut up to her, smirking, day after day, and saying things like 'Oh, would you _please_ help me do ALL of my days work?' or '_Please,_ darling, come help me wash the laundry of _ALL_ the townspeople. OH DEAR! It's SO very hot out! I think that I'm going to faint! Oh, dear, I shall have to go lie down in the cool shade, while you do _ALL_ the work. Lyacaenae could only grit her teeth and bear it.

After a month of this torture, Lyacaenae found herself hiding from the villagers in a small cave. She could here them below crying "Where is our slave!? We need her to do our work!"

The tears on her face reflected the pink glow suddenly illuminating the cave.

"Hello, there, Lyacaenae. How are you?" Aphrodite grinned menacingly. "You know, _I_ don't believe you've been punished enough. Hmm… I think I'll tell ALL the villages about your curse. Let's see how well you do then! Ha!" Then she disappeared in a cloud of glittery Chanel No. 5 perfume.

As her work load increased, Lyacaenae became more and more desperate to be free of the curse. She watched the birds and envied them—they could fly away from everything.

One day, a particularly vile villager strutted up to her. He was a small, mousy man, with stringy gray hair, a French moustache, and oily skin. "Will you HELP ME," he sneered squeakily, with a certain emphasis on 'help' "To push you off a bridge?" He recalled the time she had shoved him off a small bridge for not obeying her commands, and cackled evilly at the prospect of revenge.

Lyacaenae couldn't resist Aphrodite's curse. She walked to a bridge, stood on the railing, and allowed the old man to push her off.

She plunged towards the water and landed with a splash. Luckily, the water wasn't moving fast and she managed to struggle to the beach. She didn't get hurt, but it made her realize something—her curse could hurt her—bad.

Hiding tears, she limped back to one of her favorite hiding caves. But a surprise met her. Villagers were there! Aphrodite must have told them about it. One of the villagers stepped forward and said in a sickly sweet voice:

"Will you help me rob my neighbors?"

Lyacaenae was appalled at the nerve and hatred of the villagers, but she had to do it.

When they reached their destination, the woman who had asked Lyacaenae for 'help' pointed and said "THAT is what I want you to rob."

Lyacaena was speechless. The place was built entirely of marble and had golden trimmings with crystal gutters, and a diamond fence. Lyacaenae thought that it was rather impractical, but beautiful nonetheless.

"That's a palace." She murmured. Then she remembered her task, and was instantly jerked out of her amazement.

"That's a PALACE!" she cried.

"Yes. It is. If you don't die, meet me over there with all the loot. I'll be looking… inconspicuous. Have fun."

Lyacaenae suddenly grew furious. She could not believe somebody would do this. Then she realized that she could do something! The villager did not say WHAT to steal, so she walked up to the outside trash bin under an open quartz window with diamond shutters. She reached in, grabbed a small figurine and ran.

"Here." She handed the figurine to the astounded woman. "It counts." She added haughtily.

"Oh, guards!" She called out. "This young woman has brought me an object from my neighbor's house!"

Guards came rushing instantly. Before Lyacaenae could run, the woman grabbed her arm and growled "Oh, would you PLEASE stay?"

Lyacaenae's feet were suddenly glued to the ground.

"You shouldn't have messed with me, stupid girl. Should have just _obeyed._" The cruel woman whispered to Lyacaenae.

"I did!" Lyacaenae began, but she was interrupted by the guards.

"Put your hands up, thief!" they ordered. At this request, Lyacaenae felt a sudden feeling of power rush through her body. For the first time, she felt as control. Not a lot, but enough to send her to the moon.

"Did you not HEAR me or something? Put your hands up!"

Lyacaenae felt the sacred word in her mouth, savoring every second, every phonetic, she had of it. She let it out slowly, feeling it shape, for the first time since the curse had been set, slid through her lips, like the cool caress of water. "No." Lyacaenae had just found a huge loophole in Aphrodite's curse. They couldn't order her to do something! They had to ask!

The woman interrupted the guard's work. "PLEASE put your hands up."

Lyacaenae bitterly stuck out her wrists, already missing her brief moment of freedom.

When they reached the jail house, Lyacaenae was tossed in ungracefully.

"Hey," leered the jail keeper. "You're that girl who can't resist a request."

"Humph!" said Lyacaenae, pretending to ignore him, hiding her fear. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Don't pretend you don't know!" Sneered the jail keeper. "Now," he said evilly, rubbing his hands together. "What to do, what to do?" Then his face lit up, and Lycaenae imagined a light bulb pop up above his head.

"So," he said, looking around to make sure nobody was looking or listening. He leaned towards her. "Go HELP me steal Apollo's chariot.

Lyacaenae could feel his breath on her face. She froze. How could I do that? She thought frantically, searching her mind for a rapid solution. She found none. Defeated, she left for the East Palace, heaving a sigh. When she reached the stables where the sun chariot was kept, she paused at the door.

_If I get caught, I'll blame Aphrodite_ she thought repeatedly, trying to calm herself, but to no avail. Finally, the urge to continue her task overwhelmed her. She pushed open the door and walked in.

She stopped dead. An idea had struck her. _If I get myself caught, Aphrodite will be forced to lift her curse, because it's not my fault! Or they'll kill me before they listen to my reasoning. I'll take my chances._

Two minutes later, Lyacaenae was stomping around the palace, screaming at the top of her lungs: "**I'M GOING TO STEAL THE SUN CHARIOT BECAUSE THE JAIL-KEEPER TOLD ME TO A—"**

"What are you doing!" Yelled Apollo, walking in wearing a towel turban, a towel around his waist, and holding a rubber duck. His majestic looks were marred by his pathetic and humanly stature, expression, and attire.

"You interrupted my holy bubble bath! Not… that I… take… bubble baths… I mean, I'm… a… god…" His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. When he realized he was still holding the rubber duck—which happened to be pink and sparkly—he threw it over his shoulder where it hit the wall with a loud 'SQUEAK!"

"Um…" said Apollo, his face the color of a ripe strawberry, "If you'll stay here, I think I'll go change. Then I'll take you to Olympus for attempting to steal my chariot. Not trying very HARD, but trying nonetheless."

"Please do," begged Lyacaenae, covering her eyes and turning away. She heard Apollo sneak up to the duck and whisper "It's alright, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hit the wall. Can we still be friends?"

"I AM SO GLAD I'M NOT LOOKING RIGHT NOW!" yelled Lyacaenae. Apollo froze. "You heard NOTHING" he said, and grabbed her shoulder. They disappeared in a cloud of golden mist.

"Apollo! What are you doing here? With a mortal!" exclaimed Zues, leaning out of his conversation with Hera.

"Call all the gods to the throne room! We have to put this girl on trial. I caught her trying to steal the sun chariot. Not trying very hard, but trying nonetheless.

All the gods appeared instantly, in various states of undress. Apparently, this was the time they all bathed or slept.

"let's get this over with," said Zues. "All for killing the girl who interrupted us and attempted to steal Apollo's chariot, say 'aye!'"

Ten 'aye's and one 'duh!' resounded through the throne room. "Alright, she dies," said Zeus, sounding utterly bored. He raised his lightning bolt about to zap Lyacaenae like a fly.

"Wait!" she cried, falling to her knees. "I had to! The jail keeper asked me! And I have to do what I'm asked! I was cursed! Just ask her!" And she pointed violently to Aphrodite.

"Is this true?" Asked Zeus, turning his head towards Aphrodite.

"Well," she replied, her eyes darting around the room. "Yes. But it's an irreversible curse!"

"Oh. So she dies. Agreed?" said Zeus, back to his state of boredom. Lyacaenae couldn't protest any more. She was too full of dread.

As Zeus raised his lightning bolt to strike her out of existence, Artemis stepped between him and his victim, facing Lyacaenae. Artemis looked at her with grave eyes as deep as the ocean.

"The curse may be irreversible, but not if covered by another spell. You are a brave girl." Artemis reached towards Lyacaenae who shook with fear.

"I can free you," said Artemis.

"Yes." Whispered Lyacaenae. "Please. Free me."

"Farewell."

And the girl was gone. In her place was a creature with multi-colored wings and an erratic flight.

"She's free now, even though she may not be human."

And the goddess was right. Lyacaenae was finally free. And to this day, we remember the butterfly as a symbol of freedom.

_Finis!_


End file.
